Buzón de Sugerencias
by Simplemente Soy yo
Summary: "El amor se hace realidad".Porque todos alguna vez ,en algún momento o con un quizás llegaron a sentir más que odio o miedo dentro del estudio. PETICIONES ABIERTAS.
1. Reglas

**Buzón de Sugerencias**

**_Bendy and the Ink Machine _pertenece a _Kindly Beast_**

Ejercicio para mejorar mi dominio en el romance o Lemon en torno a cualquier pareja Canon, OTP y ships. Solo solicítala en los comentarios. Si se quiere pedir un OC x Canon envien Mensaje privado con una descripción del OC.


	2. Boris x Alice Angel -Dave

**Buzón de Sugerencias**

**Boris x Alice**

**(. . . )**

Otra tarde terminaba en Joey Drew Studios. Otra jornada laboral larga e insufrible que solo lograba que los arquitectos, ingenieros y obreros de Gent Corporation se fueran a sus hogares llenos de cansancio y frustración.

Se había vuelto imposible maniobrar en los confines del edificio para en lo que en un principio comenzó como una mera remodelación para ampliar al departamento de arte e instalar una bomba de drenado en el nivel 2 por las constantes inundaciones de tinta que la maquina causaba en primer lugar.

Esa cosa necesitaba un estado de mantenimiento permanente, por cada nueva reparación echa, tres nuevos desperfectos surgían, descansando un indeseable efecto de domino que atrasaba cualquier progreso de los miembros de la compañía por entregar su producto al público, lo más probable es que en un futuro una comitiva de Gent se terminara estableciendo en el estudio para seguir teniendo al gran artefacto en óptimas condiciones.

Nadie aparte de Joey quería que eso pasara. Tal solo deseaban que esa cosa desapareciera.

Pero tampoco es que alguien pudiese objetar algo, el único con el poder de ponerle un alto contundente a todas sus absurdas propuestas, se había ido ya hace bastante tiempo, tanto que ahora muy pocas personas sabían quién fue o lo que había hecho por el estudio. Joey Drew lo convirtió en un tabú mayor para los miembros de la primera generación de artistas que aún se mantenían bajo su mandato. Era tanto injusto como cínico que Joey se adjudicara tantos honores mientras los verdaderos artífices eran minimizados o sencillamente ignorados igual que el polvo que se barría debajo de la alfombra.

Boris el Lobo observó a los últimos trabajadores de Gent irse cerrando con un estruendoso golpe la puerta tras de sí. El animal de caricatura se quedó un momento en trance en el pasillo observando la puerta antes de soltar un gran suspiro bajando sus orejas.

Sin darse cuenta su rítmico andar lo llevo a un viejo escritorio. Boris pasó su mano por la superficie de madera suavemente antes de soltar un pequeño pero angustioso gemido.

Henry realmente hacía falta, como lo extrañaba: Era un hombre, aunque bastante estoico, amable y dulce, más que a un creador; en el Boris veía a un verdadero amigo. A su manera siempre velo por todos, ya fueran humanos o caricaturas.

Cuando Boris entendió que Henry jamás regresaría, sintió un horrible hueco en medio de su estómago que no pudo llenar. No importaba cuanto comiera o durmiera esa sensación desagradable no se iba. Joey dijo que mientras menos pensara en Henry ese hueco dejaría de molestar. Se llamaba resignación si no mal recordaba.

Pero nunca pudo ni quiso hacerlo…

El Tren de su pensamiento estaba tan descarrilado que al momento de tener posada una mano de manera delicada sobre su hombro, su cabeza se convirtió en un megáfono ,que por el susto el grito amplificado hizo retumbar las paredes…En otras circunstancias pudo verse como algo gracioso.

_Boris, querido ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? _

La cabeza del Lobo volvió a la normalidad con apenas escuchar una voz que no podía ser nada más ni menos que celestial.

Alice Ángel era la última creación que Henry dibujo en ese mismo viejo y polvoriento escritorio. Boris tenía su llegada al mundo tan clara como el cristal. Como todos los demás Alice una vez entintada mostraron inquietud moviéndose torpemente dentro de la hoja de papel. Se veía tan adorable abriendo y cerrando las manos enguantadas entonces ella alzo la cabeza… ¡y por el amor al trigo! Era mucho todo lo que le seguía de adorable, ¿Hermosa? Sin duda. A Henry no le importo que fuera el quien ofreciera una mano para saltar al mundo real.

Cuando sus rostros se enfocaron uno contra el otro, Boris pensó que nunca se cansaría de verlo, de ningún modo se retractó de aquello.

Siempre quiso estar allí para ella, Alice como la encantadora ángel que era en ningún momento se lo recrimino, los primeros días de "vida" como un verdadero amigo fiel le guió como un maestro paciente y cordial en cada aspecto en el estudio (lo cual era increíble considerando que Boris rara vez hablaba).

Era alegre y espontánea, su voz aterciopelada era un tesoro. Su risa burbujeante solo aumentaba ese valor. Deliberadamente el lobo podría hacer cualquier tontería con tal y solo tal de ver esa hermosa y acaudalada sonrisa.

La Ángel de negro paso su mano afablemente por el moflete izquierdo. Entendía perfectamente ese gran sentir. A pesar de que la partida de la Srta. Campbell fue el mes pasado, para Alice le parecieron décadas desde la última vez que mantuvo una conversación con Susie.

Ambas caricaturas simultáneamente suspiraron con una gama de variadas emociones surcando sus mentes.

_Los extraño tanto_ murmuro Alice a la nada sin esperar realmente una respuesta del más alto_ a veces creo que alguna puerta se abrirá y ellos van a salir de esta…_

El lobo volteo a su derecha inclinando sutil su cabeza a un lado. Sus orejas se pusieron rectas nuevamente. Con cautela su mano busco la contraria, ella acepto el agarre entrelazando sus dedos.

_yo también, todos los días… ¿pero sabes? nunca pierdo la fe en que algún momento, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana… pero sé que ellos regresaran _

Los ojos de Alice parecieron brillar al igual que su aureola.

_ ¿en serio lo crees? _

_sé que ellos nunca dejaran de pensar en nosotros_ comento con un tono solemne muy raro en el para después agregar llanamente_...Así como yo jamás me apartarte de ti_


End file.
